septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Adaline Valenstein
Ada is a strong young woman who has suffered many hardships to get to where she is now. With the help of Kura, Jacob and Lynk she has been pulled from a man hating introvert, to a outgoing and friendly woman. She still holds man-hating tendancies but she no longer attempts to kill every man she sees. She is seen as Kuras Advisor and personal bitch. Normally being found in the kitchen eating some of Abel's home made cooking, or asleep somewhere. 'Talents and Skills' *Knowledge *Can speek Greek *Dancing (Thanks to Kura~) *Plays the flute and piano *She is a magic user, a elemental illusionist. Her main elements are Fire and Ice. 'Weapons' *Sword *Pistol.This was givin to her by her adoptive father when his ship went under. She was put in a crate with Kura and Jacob. Kura was told to shoot them if they were to suffer and if they couldnt reach safty. Kura and Jacob were also given pistols. *Grenade launcher 'Combat Skills and Abilities' *Elemental abillities *Working with barriers 'Education and Intellegence Background' Ada didnt have very much education, she learned how to read and write from Rewind. Only when she turned seven is when she started learning about alot of things. Matthew (Kura's father) gave her books from everywhere and just aborted all of it. during the time she was being rape, she would lock herself in her room if she couldn't be with Kura or Jacob and just bury herself in the books Matthew gave her. Never really going outside. 'Goals' Her longterm goal *She wants to find happiness for the whole crew/family. *She secertly wants to be married with a child in her own. *After she is finished with being on the ship she wants to either live with a family, or alone with her partner, on land Short term goals *Includes getting the keys and unlocking Paradise Realm. *Try to learn more magic *Become a better swordsman 'Personality' Adaline tends to see herself as a woman that has been though a lot of hardships. She feels that she never really deserved happiness and as a result she only had a few close family members and friends. She is seen by others as a ditzy woman. She also is seen as being uncaring to people she barely knows and not ver intelligent in any lengths. When in actually she is very intelligent and very caring.. You just have to get to know her. 'Weakesses' *Men *Friends and Family *Food 'Appearance' Born with her father's hair and skin but her mother's eyes. Adline was a very pretty child. Until she turned eight and was raped and scared by a man named Jason. She believed no man would want her and began hating them. But now she doesn't hate them as much, Thanks to Kura, Jacob, and Lynk. She stands at 5' 6" and weighs 150. After visiting Hell with Kura, she return with all her scars gone and her skin darker in color 'Relationships' 'Parents' ''' Claire Valenstine showed no love to her daughter. Only hatered. She hit Adaline when she could when they lived at the brothel in Dublin. Or had someone else take care of her. She wanted nothing to do with her unless she want to take the day off work then she would use Adline as an excuse. Until they left when Ada was about six or seven to join Jason's ship and crew.. Kieron McCloud doesn't know that he had a daughter with Claire. Therefore he is an appisonty father. '''Partner Lynkst. Adaline met Lynk when she was 17, on the ship. At first she didn't like him because of her hatred towards men, but slowly grew fond of him, over the years but never showed it til recently, feeling that if she showed that she cared for a man, after vowing to hate men forever, she would be seen as hyppocrite. Now she doesn't care what people think. She is happy with him. They married and had two children. 'Friendships' Kura Skye Edwards: Sister/ Best Friend/ Mother Jacob Matthew Jenkinson: Brother/ Friends with benfits Abel Baudouin: Close Friend Lynkst: Partner Kyler: Little annoying brother..... Vivian: Auntie Demetir Everett: Close friend Background Category:Characters Category:CherryOutcast Category:7th Lord's Nightmare